Hapless
by ThePurplePanda
Summary: Naruto is the top student in his class. He's popular, witty, loved by all, and... Ok fine, none of that's true. He's a loser. And things only seem to get worse when a new student transfers from Sound. SasuNaru, AU
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and felt like doing a highschool fic. Soo, here.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky bastard.

----------------

One plus one equals two. A noun is a person, place or... uh... something else. Mixing bleach, Windex, and ammonia can be extremely deadly. Cats can only see in black and white. ...Or is that dogs? Anyway.

See how smart I am? I don't need to be here. School is for idiots, and that I am not. I'm already the best student in the class anyway.

I leaned onto my elbow and looked down at my test paper I had just gotten back a few moments ago. It was covered with red "X"s. Glancing up a little, my eyes met with the large red circled letter at the top. "F-" ...How was that even possible?

Ok, so maybe I'm not _technically_ the best student in the class. But what I lack in grades I make up for in personality, common sense, and street smarts. I mean, do you think I learned that Windex thing in school? NO. So as you can see, passing grades or not, I'm still the best student.

And it's not as if it's my fault that school is incredibly BORING.

Turning my head away, I sighed a little and looked out the window. Nothing really interesting out there. Grass. Bushes. A few trees... But it was better than what was in here. I could tell Kakashi was just as bored as me though. He hated teaching science. What he was really interested in was sex ed or even human anatomy. He didn't seem to mind the rare free reading days we got either. Cause he always had this book with him that our principal told him he wasn't allowed to read during school. I'm not sure why. But it's not like he listens anyway.  
Sighing again, I continued to stare blankly out the boring window, into the boring outside, at the boring trees and boring bushes. Boring grass and boring-

"OW!" I screamed overdramatically as a crumpled up piece of paper hit my head. Everyone turned around and stared at me with looks that said 'What now, weirdo?' without really saying it, on their faces. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head, messing my blonde hair up more than it already was. Eventually, they all turned around, some rolling their eyes or sighing in annoyance.

I then looked down at the piece of paper laying next to my foot. My heart skipped a beat.  
'Maybe it's a love note'

I continued staring at it for another minute as questions popped into my head as to what it could be and who it could be from. I straightened up suddenly and turned around to look at a girl sitting a few rows behind me. Her pink hair covered her face a little as she looked down at her paper, taking notes, before she looked back up toward the front.

I flipped back around, stupid grin covering my face, and giggled quietly, not realizing the almost evil sound it had to it. But the guy next to me did, cause he gave me a 'you're a freak' look before turning back to Kakashi.  
'Maybe it's Sakura-chan...!' I reached down and grabbed the crumpled up ball of notebook paper excitedly. My fingers fumbled around, trying to open it as fast as possible. My eyes brightened as it finally was opened and the words on it came into site.

'Dear Naruto'

My leg shook excitedly as my eyes shot down to the next line.

'Shut up'

I paused. ...What?

'You've been sighing and groaning and tapping your desk since class started 30 freaking minutes ago, and it's very distracting to those of us who actually DO THE WORK. So stop. Thank you'

I looked down at the last line which read '-Sakura' and sighed again, dropping my head onto the desk with a loud thump that I'd probably get another note for.

I turned my head back toward the window without lifting it off the desk, a small squeaking noise being heard from my skin rubbing up against the smooth wood of my desk. Which hurt a little. Ow.

...Ok, so maybe I'm not the best student in the school. Maybe I'm not the most popular student. And... maybe I'm not really even that smart. Maybe I'm just a loser with nothing better to do all day than stare out a window.

I sighed again. The sky had turned a few shades darker from the last time I had stared at it. The clouds were all gray-ish and the ground was being covered in one giant shadow.  
'...Hm. Wonder if it's gonna rain...' I thought without really caring about the subject, but just trying to think about something. Something _other_ than what a loser I am. Soon after, a drop fell onto the window. Then another one. And a few more. And pretty soon it was pouring down rain.  
I continued staring at it for who knows how long, and pretty soon my eyes started falling shut. I know Kakashi told me the next time I fall asleep in class it's detention. But... I was tired. And I'd just sleep in the detention anyway. Like I always do.  
I was about two seconds away from falling asleep when I heard the door fly open. I shot up and looked around frantically, not sure what the noise was at first. It was then followed by the sound of it closing and the squeaks of wet shoes against the floor. I turned and laid my eyes upon the source of the sound.

There stood some guy at the front of the class. He had long black bangs that covered most of his face as they dripped with rain, he was wearing a plain long sleeved black shirt and had a navy book bag over his shoulder and hanging down over his hips like a purse or something, tanish-white baggy pants, and his hair... in the back... I stared at it for a minute.

...It looked like... a ducks butt. What the hell? I looked down at the pool of water around him. And he was soaked.

"Oh... Class, this is the new student I told you about." Kakashi smiled nonchalantly and Kiba looked at him.

"You never told us about a new student"

"Hm... I didn't?" Everyone shook their heads and glared at him a little.

"Huh. Whoops. Anyway... this is Sasuke Uchiha. He transferred here today from..." he looked down at the file on his desk. Deciding he didn't feel like looking through it, he continued "somewhere. And... I guess that's pretty much all. Sasuke?" he turned toward him and smiled a little "Care to say anything"

He stood in his puddle of water for a moment, not saying or doing anything. I thought maybe he was thinking it over or something.

"...No"

"Well do it anyway"

I noticed a slight glare he shot him, before turning to the class.

"...I'm Sasuke. I'm wet because it started fucking raining on my way here. That's also why I'm late. I transferred here from sound"

No one said anything for a minute. Usually, Kakashi would say something about saying 'fuck' during class. But he was either too lazy to, or just didn't feel like getting him in any sort of trouble on his first day. Plus... the guy seemed pissed. Maybe he was too scared to. I sure as hell know I would be. But not really, cause I'm not scared of ANYTHING, of course. Plus, he was nowhere near as creepy as Gaara. I glanced over at him, as he sat there in his black eyeliner and fishnets and stared up at the new guy. A shiver ran up my spine and I looked away and back towards this 'Sasuke' person.

"Um... ok. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then you can have a seat."

Suddenly, there was this loud, shrill explosion of sound and I covered my ears, turning around to see what the heck it was all about.

"Sasuke, you can sit here!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, there's a seat open over HEERE!" Ino reached over with her foot and proceeded to kick Sakura out of her seat and wave cutely at Sasuke.

Sakura gasped and stood up, rubbing her butt and pointing at Ino.

"You **pig**!"

Ino stood up and crossed her arms, looking back at Sakura.

"Oh, you know you were about to do the exact same thing."

"UGH. I was not!" She then grabbed Inos long, pale blonde ponytail and yanked her away from her desk.

"OW!"

"Sasuke, there's a seat open over HERE..." She looked at him and smiled sweetly, blushing a little.

My eyes watered and I blinked.

'Sa... Sakura-chan?' I turned and glared at this _Sasuke_ person. If that really even was his real name. How dare he. He was just standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking annoyed. And... Sakura. She... I looked over at them. They were both on the floor now. Pulling hair and scratching and trying to rip the others favorite shirt, while having her wrist bitten by the other one.

The entire class stared, then turned to look back at Kakashi, as he spoke.

"Umm, Sasuke... Why don't you just have a seat next to Naruto. There're always lots of empty seats around him." he smiled.

I slumped down and gloomed, thinking 'Gee... Thanks' as Sasuke looked around confusedly and Kakashi understood, saying "Oh, him over there. The weird one in all that orange. The one with bad posture. Just sit right over there."

I gloomed more, as I sent him a death glare, which he only returned with a calm smile.

'Why would anyone ever hire someone like him to be a teacher?'

I continued glaring at my teacher as the dark haired boy walked over and sat down in front of me, leaning his head down to lift his bookbag over it and sit it down on the floor. I turned my glare toward him and stared at his duck-butt-ish head.

What's so special about him anyway? I mean... his hair is just weird looking. Though it does look soft.  
My mind trailed off as I almost reached out and pet it, just to see if it really was. But I quickly drew my hand back, realizing how weird that would be.

Huffing a little (While trying to ignore the fact that every female in class was staring in this direction. Only not at me), I turned back to the window and leaned back, almost flipping backwards, but catching myself before I did. It was probably from slipping on that damn puddle of water he had surrounding him.

I groaned.

'As if I needed this.'

----------------

n.n Reviews would be loved. **So give them to me at once**.


	2. Chapter 2

I got too lazy to finish, and it was long, so... I split it into two different chapters. Andd... I have the next one almost done.

DISCLAIMER: I wish. But no.

------------------------

"So... Naruto."

I glanced up, nonchalantly meeting eyes with the person standing in front of me.

"I... was thinking. I know spring formals are like.. over a month away. But..." I blinked a little, as her cheeks became noticeably pinker, matching with the shade of her hair. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and looked away.

"Well... would you wanna go with me?"

NO. WAY. I can't believe it's finally happening. It seems like just this morning she was throwing crumpled up paper at my head, telling me to shut up. Or beating me up for accidentally spilling orange juice on her. Things like that. And now _this_?

My eyes sparkled excitedly as I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. She blinked a little and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yea..?"

Wow. It really was happening. After all this time, she's finally realized what a great catch I am. Remembering to keep my cool, I let go of her shoulders and plopped back into my seat.

"Hm..." I opened a planner up and started looking at the empty pages, moving the cover down a bit to hide the fact that there wasn't exactly anything in there. She twirled her hair in nervous anticipation as I continued flipping through pages.

"Well... I don't think I have anything else to do, so... OK!" I flashed her a big grin and she smiled at me.

"Ok. See ya later then." She winked and walked away, flipping her hair behind her as she made her way back to her seat, sticking her tongue out at Ino at the fact that she got to me first.

This... is the best day of my LIFE.

I put my hands behind my head and began to lean back, satisfied grin covering my face. But as I leaned back, my foot seemed to slip on something. And before I knew it, I felt myself flying backwords in slow motion. My feet left the floor and my eyes flew open. And suddenly-

_Thud._

"OW!" My back had gone crashing into the cold, hard floor, my head hitting soon after. UGHH...

Everything was all... white. No, wait. That was just the ceiling. And... Kakashi was standing over me? I _think_ it was Kakashi.

"Well, at least you woke up. I've been calling you for over a minute." He looked me up and down, noticing how badly hurt I might be. "...Are you ok?"

I just laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling.

...What?

"NARUTO. _Are you ok_?"

...It was a dream. Great. So it really _was_ this morning that she was throwing paper at my head. And... I can't feel my body. OH NO, WHAT IF I'M PARALYZED!? How will I dance with Sakura at the spring formal?! ...Oh wait.

Damn.

I heard a sigh.

"Naruto, go to the nurse. Someone go with him."

Kakashi waited for someone to jump up and say 'Ooh, me!' but surprisingly... no one did.

"Ka... Kakashi?"

"Yes, and I told you not to call me that" he sighed and rubbed his temples, turning to walk back towards the front of the class. But before he could get there, his foot stepped into that damn puddle of water and slipped out from under him.

Catching himself on a desk, Kakashi turned towards... that... new guy. Whatever his name was- And glared at him a little. Ignoring the quiet laughs, he sighed in aggravation and walked up to his desk, sitting down in his chair with an annoyed huff.

"Sasuke... Take Naruto to the nurses office."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow a little, looked at Naruto (who was still laying on the floor), then back at Kakashi.

"What? Why me, I don't even know where it is."

"If you would have let me finish... And Naruto. You take Sasuke and show him where the bathroom is so he can dry himself off. Oh, and Lee. Clean up Sasukes puddle of water."

"Yes!" Lee jumped up from his seat and ran towards the closet to get the the mop. Are people supposed to be that excited about mopping up water?

Sasuke 'tsk'ed a little.

'What the hell? Why would I need some idiot to show me where the bathroom is?' he glanced at me.

I reached up to the desk with my right hand and slowly pulled myself up, groaning as I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"But... Isn't that someone elses job? I mean, shouldn't he have a guide to show him that kind of stuff?"

"Good idea, Naruto'll be your guide, Sasuke."

"WHAT!? That is NOT what I meant!"

NO! I don't want to be showing this jerk around all day! I mean... he's just... I don't know, but he just annoys me! There is NO way!

"I don't care. Go."

Neither one of us stood up for a minute. But Kakashi didn't exactly look like he was in the mood to negotiate, so we both finally started to get up. Although, it took me a few seconds longer cause _man_ did my back hurt...

We both walked across the room and he opened the door, pushing it open and giving me a second to hurry out. I guess actually _holding_ the door open for people is too uncool for him or something. I glared at the back of his head.

And why was he walking in front of me? It's not like _he_ has any idea where he's going! And I think I do. I go to the nurses office at least once a week. So ha.

...Wait. ...Nevermind.

"Hey." He didn't say anything. "HELLO..? Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"The nurses office, idiot."

What?! How dare he!

"I KNOW that! And I am not an idiot! In fact, you're the one who didn't even understand my question, so I think _you're_-!"

He suddenly stopped and turned around, making me skid to a stop about three inches from his face. Huh? He looked angry...

"Can you shut up? I think I'm starting to see why no one else wanted to come with you."

My eyes widened, the bright blue of them showing completely as I stared at him. This was usually the time when I would shout some lame come-back at the person. But... I knew it was true. What could I say?

Other than... I'm starting to REALLY not like him.

Seeming almost happy that I had shut up, he turned around and continued walking to the nurses office. Which he found himself. Damn. He's supposed to be all stupid and not know anything. And I'm supposed to know everything he doesn't and make him look like an idiot. But NO...

I sat in a chair in her office as he stood leaning against the door while I waited. He had his hands in his pockets again, like he was so freaking cool. He was looking at some random cat poster she had on her wall. ...Why _does_ she have a cat poster on her wall?

I turned my head away from him as I heard the nurse walk in from the other room. She just stood staring at me for a minute.

"Eheh..." I grinned and rubbed the back of my neck.

"What now, Naruto..?" she sighed and sat down in her chair, notticing Sasuke and looking at him for a minute, then looking back at me. "Did you get in a fight?"

"What? No! He's just... Ugh.." I glared and looked at the floor. "Kakashi's making me show him around."

"Oh..." she said absentmindedly, and I looked back up at her, raising an eyebrow. She was still staring at Sasuke. Like... really _staring_.

He tilted his head a little and looked at her like 'Can I help you..?'

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" She rubbed the back of her head and started waving her hand around. "It's nothing, I just... He, nevermind, sorry." She pushed her glasses up and looked back to me.

Well that was weird...

"Uhh, yea, well... I fell out of my chair. Or... something like that. I sort of was leaning back and... my desk flipped over. I think I hurt my back."

"Do you realize that's the third time you've done that this month?"

I frowned and looked away, pouting my lips. I know that. She doesn't have to remind me. I swear... The faculty here **sucks**. I turned back to her and glared.

"Actually, it's only the second. The other time was _last_ month."

She glared at me for a minute then sighed. Standing up, she turned around and started rummaging through a cabinet, mumbling for me to take my shirt off. I stood up and grabbed the bottom, starting to lift it up and pull it over my head.

"...I'll be outside." And with that, he turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

...What a jerk. Course... I might have left too, if she was giving me the same looks she was giving him.

------------------------

Revieww. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that took so long... I've had some problems with some things. And I finally got someone to Beta for me, yaay. Thanks, Kayla.

SASUKES POV:

God, what an idiot. As if my day hadn't started off bad enough. 'A ride? Why can't you just walk to school?' Um, cause it's fucking pouring out? But no. It's not like that matters to him. Not when he's so busy doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

So I walk five miles in the rain. And... I get to school four hours late. Soaking wet. Get screamed at by annoying women, then have to sit in front of an idiot. Who talks in his sleep. In class. And no, that's not bad enough. He's going to "guide" me around school. Then he starts stripping down in front of me, like some weirdo.

"Hey." I turned around and saw... that guy. Only he had his shirt back on now.

"She said she needs to talk to you"

I sighed and walked back in.

"Sasuke, right?" I nodded. "Well... Naruto says you're new. I don't have your medical records yet. Did your parents drop you off today"

"No"

"Oh..kay. Well I'll need to talk to them. Could they-"

"I don't have any"

"...Medical records?"

"No, parents." Geez, she's just as dumb as the blonde guy. I saw her frown a little, then push her glasses up and look down at some papers she had sitting on her desk and fiddle with them nervously.

"...Oh. Well your guardian then."

"Can't I just bring whatever in myself?"

"I... guess so. Um..." she looked through the papers some more, then glanced away. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh. ...I'm twenty-one."

What the hell? Why do I need to know that? I raised an eyebrow.

"...So?" Her mouth widened into a frown and her right eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Just... go," she mumbled, then shot her gaze toward Naruto. "And YOU. Stop doing stupid things, and you might not get hurt so much."

"Yea, yea..." he mumbled back and walked toward the door.

"And if you have anymore problems with your back, go see a doctor about it."

"Ok."

NARUTOS POV:

Walking behind him, I looked at his back again. So... he didn't have parents. I didn't know that. He didn't seem like the kind of person I'd have anything in common with. Maybe... I don't know, maybe we could be friends or something. Maybe we just got off to a bad start.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Huh? Oh. Uhh..." I walked ahead of him and turned to the right. I walked down the hall and pushed the bathroom door open and walked in, Sasuke slipping in behind me. He walked over to the dryer and stared at it, probably wondering how he was supposed to dry himself off like that. He looked down and grabbed his shirt, then started wringing it out.

"So..." I noticed him pause a little, then get back to trying to get the water out of his shirt.

"...You don't have parents?"

"I just said I didn't."

'Ugh... Smart ass.'

"I know, I was just..." I sighed. "Anyway. ...I don't have parents either."

"Ok?"

I felt my eye twitch. What a jerk! Can't he tell I'm just trying to be friends with him?

"I was just thinking maybe we-"

"Let me stop you there." He turned around, giving me a frustrated stare that was either from his unsuccessful attempts at drying his shirt, or me trying to be nice to him.

"Just because you don't have parents doesn't mean you have anything in common with me. And I don't want friends. Especially not you. And just because you're 'guiding' me doesn't mean we'll become friends. Like I said, I don't want any. So just stop trying." He turned back around and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head with an aggravated huff.

I stood there gaping at him for a minute.

"Hn... Stop staring at me, weirdo."

"What?! I'm not! Why the hell _would_ I be?! You know what, you're a jerk! I was just trying to be nice to you, and you had to go and be a complete asshole! I don't even know what the hell all those girls see in you! You may be hot, but inside you're a total-!..." I stopped when I noticed him giving me a weird look. His eyebrow was raised slightly and his eyes were narrowed, giving off a look that seemed to say '...What the heck.' Though I'm not sure why.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?!"

"...Are you gay? If so, I'm not interested in you."

What?! Why would he-. . . Oh. ...Crap... I felt my face turn red. Mostly from anger. But also because I realized I probably could have worded that better. Like maybe without calling him hot, or something.

"What?! I didn't mean-! ...NO!"

"...Just go." He turned around and pushed the dryer on, shoving his damp shirt under it. "I can get back on my own. And I don't need some guy standing here staring at me."

SASUKES POV:

I turned around, after not getting a response for a few seconds, to see that he was already gone. I thought he would've at least thrown some pathetic comeback at me before he left. But oh well, it's not like I _wanted_ him too. I'm just glad he's gone. I shrugged and turned back around, continuing to dry my shirt off.

'...What a weirdo.'

After taking about ten minutes to dry my shirt off, I finally put it back on and ran my hands over it, trying to get the wrinkles out. Class had already ended and a few people had come in and given me weird looks. And after awhile, I could hear a crowd of girls forming outside the door. I guess word had spread that I was in here shirtless. Maybe that weird blonde kid told everyone.

I sighed, realizing I was going to be late to class again.  
Pushing the door open, I stepped out into the hall and looked around, glad to see that it was empty. I took a right and started walking. Pulling my schedule out of my pocket, I unfolded it and ran my eyes down the list of classes.

Creative writing. I groaned and shoved the piece of paper back into my pocket. There were two classes with a spot left for me in them. Creative writing. Or chorus. And I went with the creative writing. I mean... it's better than having to sing, I guess.

As I took another turn, almost to class, I stopped and looked around.

'...What the hell was that?'

After taking a second to scan my surrounding, I came to the conclusion that... there was no one around. But I swore I just heard something. I shrugged and took another step.

"Hic-huh."

My eyes widened and I jumped back, staring at the janitors closet. 'What the fuck?!' ...Not that I was scared. I just didn't know what it was. I stepped back behind the wall and stared at it. It sounded like... I listened for a few seconds and heard what sounded like... crying.

'...Is the janitor crying?' I took a step back and leaned against a locker when another sniffle came from behind the door. Maybe he was crying because he had to work with such incompetent idiots.

Coming to the decision that I don't care, I stood up straight and wasn't even able to take one step before hearing someone else. Rolling my eyes, I moved back behind the wall. Though, I probably should've just kept walking and ignored them... But I'd hardly say I was in a rush to get to my next class.

"N-Naruto?"

Wait. Wasn't that the idiots name that was 'guiding' me?

"Naruto, please come out... Shino told me what happened. I-I'm sure Kiba was just...kidding. He doesn't mean to hurt you, h-he's just..."

The door came flying open and I took another step back, making sure I couldn't be seen. I peered over the corner of the wall to see that it was definitely the idiot. And some girl with short black hair. She slowly moved a little closer to him and pat his shoulder, looking away uncomfortably.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to get upset about it, but... uhh..." he rubbed the back of his head and managed to grin a little "I've just kind of had a bad day... But it's ok. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"O-oh... ok. Yes, but Shino told me that you were upset, and... I... I got this back from Kiba," she held out a dark blue notebook that he snatched away from her quickly.

"You..! How'd you get it back?"

"I-I just asked, and he-" she was cut off by Naruto throwing his arms around her and squeezing her into a tight hug. I heard a slight squeal as she was nearly lifted off the ground by him. Looking up to her face, I noticed it was dark red. She obviously liked him... for whatever reason. I wonder if he knew. He sat her back down and gripped her shoulders excitedly, his face now covered by a grin that wasn't the least bit forced.

"Thanks, Hinata!"

"U-um... N-no problem."

He opened the notebook up and started flipping through the pages, his grin slowly fading.

"...Great... The ink got smeared." He sighed and looked back to Hinata, trying to smile again. "Well, I should probably get to class... Thanks again." She waved a little, as he ran off toward class.

'...What was that about?' I shrugged and walked past the black haired girl, who was still standing there, pushing the tips of her fingers against each other and looking in the direction Naruto ran in. She blinked and turned to look at me as I walked by.

"Oh. W-wait. Please. Um..." I paused and waited for her to continue. "Are you Sasuke?"

Groaning, I turned around to look at her. "Yes..."

"Oh. Um... Sakura wanted me to give this to you," she looked down and held out a folded up piece of notebook paper with "Sasuke" written in cursive and pink gel pen, on the front. There was a little heart next to it. How... disgustingly cute. I snatched it and turned around, mumbling a "thanks" as I walked away.

As I walked by a trash can, I considered just throwing it away. But as my arm reached out towards it, I stopped and thought. 'I'd might as well see what it says, I guess.'

I put it in my pocket and kept walking.

'...Even though I already know.' I scoffed quietly. 'Idiot.'

Remembering that I left my book bag in my last class, I groaned and turned back around. Walking by the janitors closet, I wondered about the idiot and what had happened to make him cry like that. But he was probably a wimp, so I'm guessing it doesn't take too much to make him cry. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

'I don't really care anyway.'

-----------------------------

Sorry it sucks. But review anyway. And... who knows who the nurse is? No. It's not me.


	4. A friend

**Sorry I'm such a slow updater... And sorry this is so short and uneventful. They will be for awhile, out of fear that I'd rush things too much. u.u;**

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own Naruto.**

--------------------

NARUTOS POV:

Walking into class, I noticed everyone staring at me. I groaned and turned toward my teacher, grinning sheepishly. "Uhh..."

"It's ok. Have a seat," she smiled slightly and turned around, continuing to write the assignment on the board. 'Well that was weird... Usually she'd at least-...Great. She knows.'

Sighing a little, I walked over to a table in the back and pulled out a chair, plopping down in it and scooting back in. Right away, I pulled out my notebook and opened it up, wanting to see how bad the damage was. I felt my eyes tear up as I stared at the pages. Black ink was smeared all over the place on almost every single page. I could barely even tell what anything said. I closed it, not wanting to look at it anymore, and dropped my head on the desk. This day _sucks_. And I little part of my mind said 'But every day sucks, Naruto!' to which I replied 'Shut up,' but then I noticed I was talking to myself and stopped. Course... maybe it doesn't count if it's just in my head... So it's not like it's weird or anything. 'That's the spirit!' 'Thanks.' ...Ok, really, I need to stop.

A click was heard as the door slowly closed and I looked up, trying to think who the hell would actually be later than _me_. And God said "But this day still doesn't suck _enough_"...because when I looked towards the front of the classroom, who else would be standing there but the duck-butt headed bastard that almost made me cry last period? I grumbled and looked down towards my desk, hoping he just wouldn't notice me.

This was supposed to be the one place I could get away to during the school day. I mean, it's still school, but at least it's peaceful. This was something I was actually _good_ at. And these were people who -though they might not LOVE me... didn't hate me. This was the one class that I almost even... dare I say... enjoyed. And then **he** shows up. What was he even doing here?

Some girls stared at him as he walked down the row of tables, with two people sitting at each one, but there were no "SASUKE"s or "SIT NEXT TO ME"s. Thank God. Because I wasn't sure how much more of that I could take. I looked up, eyes wide, as he sat down in front of me. 'What?! How dare he! First he acts like a total ass to me, then he has the nerve to sit by me in-?!' I stopped mid-thought, and looked around a little, noticing that there were no other empty seats open. 'That's strange... the only seat open in our other class was near me too...' I propped my feet up on the back of Sasukes chair, 'I wonder why.'

When Kurenai had finished writing on the board, I looked up to see that it was still the same assignment we'd been working on for the last two days. I groaned and dropped my forehead to the table. I had already finished that assignment... Guess I get to start all over again, I thought as I glanced over towards my beaten up notebook, narrowing my eyes slightly as I remembered the sight of Kiba throwing it into the toilet. Ugh... what a jerk. I closed my eyes, preparing to get a(nother) good nap in to clear my mind. But just as they closed, I felt a hand tapping my shoulder. I looked up to see the guy I always sat by in... almost all of my classes. Though I never really realized it until now.

"Kiba ruined your notebook," he said quietly. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips a little. I already knew that. But gee... thanks for reminding me.

"I know."

"...Your assignment was in there? The project we started on Friday."

I sighed and pouted slightly, feeling more gloominess surround me. "...Yea... I was already done, actually."

"...Oh."

I stared at him, as he just looked towards the front of the glass, his glasses covering his eyes. Why they let him wear sunglasses in school, or why he would even _want_ to... I have no idea. My eyes widened as I was struck with realization. Maybe he's blind! 'Hm...' I picked up my pencil.

Slowly moving my hand in front of his face, I began waving the pencil around. No response. Waving it around a bit more frantically, I began to come to the decision that I was right. He slowly turned towards me, making me jump in my seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh..." Ok, so maybe I wasn't. Damnit, I really need to start thinking before I do things like this. I sighed. "Nothing..." He turned back towards the front of the room, making me wonder if he had just asked me all those questions for absolutely no reason. Was it just to rub it in? Come to think of it, I had seen him hanging out with Kiba a few times. So that wouldn't exactly surprise me.

Half an hour later, I was standing up and grabbing my books as people shuffled out of the class, the bell having just rang. The weird guy with the sunglasses stopped in front of me as he was walking out. I looked up, raising an eyebrow, but then looked down as he reached an arm out and sat something on top of the book I was carrying. It was... a folder? I stared at it for a few seconds, then looked back up to him.

"...Huh?" He turned slightly, still not completely facing me, but just glancing at me a little. At least I think he was. Not that I could really tell what was actually happening behind those damn glasses.

"Your name's Naruto, right?"

"...Yes..."

"Read those tonight. I'm your new partner."

"Wait- HUH?" Was he... asking me to work with him?

"I hear you're good, so I don't mind. And you'll never finish in time on your own." He reached for the door and opened it, starting to step out. My eyes widened and I ran forward, wanting to catch him before he left.

"Thanks a lot!" I grinned, genuinely happy at the simple fact that... I had never been asked to work with anyone before. "Hey wait, what's your name?"

I almost thought I saw him smile a little as he answered me. "Shino. ...Shino Aburame." And with that, he let go of the door, leaving me staring at the reflection of myself smiling in the window of it. Ok, maybe this day didn't suck so bad after all. I mean, sure, all my poems are ruined, and Kiba beat me up and took my money, and that Sasuke guy acted like a total jerk to me, but... I think I made a friend.

I grabbed the rest of my things and ran out of the room, still grinning like an idiot. School was over and I made a friend. What more could I wish for? At the moment... nothing.

NORMAL POV:

Naruto, in all his idiotic bliss, ran out of the room and down the hall, failing to notice a certain raven haired jerk who had been standing behind him the whole time. Sasuke stared at the door as it slowly closed. After a good minute of that, he snapped out of it when the brown haired teacher walked back in, holding a mug of coffee in her manicured hands. She blinked, wondering why he was still there.

"Oh... Sasuke, right? Was there something you needed to talk to me about?"

"Eh? ...No. I was just leaving," he mumbled, as he bent down to pick his bookbag up, grabbing his binder and carrying it under his arm. He walked out and glared at the wall on the other side of the hallway.

'How could I even _think_ about apologizing to that idiot? What was I thinking? He... I can't bel-...Ugh.' He turned and walked toward the entrance of the school, still inwardly pissed at the blonde idiot. It wasn't so much that he was pissed at _him_, I guess. Just the fact that he was ever even considering feeling bad about what he'd said to him. And then that he didn't even see him standing there... Well that didn't bother him. It was mostly just the fact that he was actually feeling bad for such a moron. He shook his head and shrugged it off as he walked out the door. 'Another long walk in the pouring rain,' he thought. 'Great.'

--------------------

**Poor Naruto and his pathetic loserness. Once again, sorry about the shortness. Now review to motivate me. And Sasuke needs a friend. No wait, Sasuke's too cool and jerkish for friends. He needs an acquaintance. So tell me who you think it should be. I considered Suigetsu or maybe Gaara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to say last time... Everyone who said Karin, YES, you are right. Congratulations, you're smarter than my friends. And sorry this took so long(again), I got distracted with other things.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...**

--------------------------

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_

Naruto lay on his messy bed, limbs sprawled out all over the place, most of them being either outside of the covers, or just hanging off the side of the bed. He was laying on his stomach, some drool dripping out of his mouth and his nightcap covering his closed eyes. The alarm must have been going off for fifteen minutes now.

"Naruto! Naruto, turn that off and get dressed!" Iruka stood at the bottom of the stairs with his hand on his hip, an angry frown on his face. He taught second grade, and Naruto knew the elementary school started 15 minutes before the highschool. And he was making him late. Not that he wasn't used to it.

"Naruto, your ramen's ready!" he tried as a last resort.

Naruto tossed a little in his bed, his hand scooting further up his white t-shirt as he did.

"Nn... wha... ramnn...?"

Iruka sighed and ran his other hand through his hair that he hadn't yet put into its usual ponytail, then moved his wrist back down to look at the watch on it. 7:30. He had to go. Stomping up the stairs, he walked into Narutos room and looked round at the mess. On the floor were 3 empty bags of Dorritos, a few cans of- also empty, Coke, and some papers with picture of bugs on them.

He sighed and took a step toward the sleeping blonde, feeling his foot get caught on something. He looked down, then quickly proceded with shaking the pair of orange boxers off his foot, not really wanting to know if they were clean or not. He walked up to the sleeping boy and yanked the covers off of him, watching as Naruto curled up into a ball when he did.

"Naruto," he said in a stern voice that should have earned him some attention. But didn't.

"Wake up or I'm eating your ramen."

Narutos eyes flew open and he shot up, looking at Iruka with almost a hurt look. A look that said 'you don't mess with a mans ramen.' Iruka rolled his eyes and stood up. "Don't be late. Lunch money's on the table," he told him as he pat his head then walked out and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Sasuke was already dressed and ready to leave. Well, mostly. Not that you could exactly say he was a morning person. Because he was about five seconds away from biting his brothers pretty head off.

Sasuke stood behind him in his navy hoodie with his bookbag hanging on the floor, strap in hand. His hair was all done. He had his socks on and his homework finished. And... he had no pants on. So Sasuke stood there in his boxers, glaring at Itachi as he brushed through his silky, black hair. He just sat there in front of his mirror, brushing away. Ignoring his younger brothers angry expression he had noticed in the mirror. Sasuke wondered if it was really necessarry to be brushing it for that long. Sure, his took a few minutes to style, but this was ridiculous.

He finally turned around, a small smile on his face. "What's wrong, little brother?"

"Have you noticed that I'm not wearing pants?"

"Yes. I have. Are you going to school like that? I'm sure the girls would be quite-"

"No!" Sasuke clenched his fist and tried to calm down. "In case maybe you're not remembering... yesterday was your day to do the laundry."

"Hm. It was?"

"Yes! And you know that! Listen, if you're not going to-"

Itachi stood up, cutting Sasuke off from his angry rant he had just gotten started on. "Well I'd better get going," he walked out before Sasuke had a chance to object.

So, about 45 minutes later, Sasuke walked out the door and stepped onto the top step. _In_ his pants. Itachi had left, so Sasuke decided he'd just have to do it on his own. Because there was no way he was taking his brothers advice on the whole going to school in his boxers thing. He didn't _want_ more attention from the women. They were already annoying enough.

After ten minutes of walking, he was starting to feel like someone was behind him. He ignored it and kept going, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. It wasn't raining today, but it was still a little cold. And at least he had come prepared in case it did. 'Unlike yesterday,' he thought as he sighed in aggravation.

But after another 5 minutes, when he still felt the presence of another person behind him, he decided to turn around and see if he was right or just being paranoid. And it turns out... he was right. He turned back around.

'No fucking way.'

When he had looked behind him, he found himself staring at a guy about his age -maybe younger, with blonde, messy hair, and... orange. Orange backpack. Orange converse. An orange jacket with navy sleeves. Sasuke was shocked that he had regular, non-orange colored jeans on. What kind of dork wears that much Orange?

Naruto.

Sasuke could swear it was him. He stared down at the sidewalk, feeling a drop of sweat sliding down his face. Was he _following_ him? He glanced back again, confirming that it was definitely the same kid from yesterday. But why the hell was he walking behind him? School had probably already started by now. Shouldn't he be _there_?

Naruto stared down at the ground, kicking nervously at a small rock as he continued walking behind Sasuke. This was so awkward... But what was he supposed to do? It's not like they were friends. At all. So he couldn't just go up to him and say hi or anything.

Naruto started to wonder how enemies greeted eachother when they met up like this. But then his eyes widened and he shot his gaze back up to Sasuke.

'What if he thinks I'm.. like... stalking him or something?!'

The blonde quickly did the first thing that popped into his head to prove to Sasuke that he wasn't following him. He quickened his pace and walked right past him, keeping his nose up in the air and his eyes closed, never once looking at him as he did.

Sasuke scowled at the blonde head that was now in front of him and growled lowly. Was he trying to race him or something? Sasuke wasn't sure, but he didn't like the way he'd passed him like that. Looking so smug and acting like he didn't even see him. Didn't he know the only one who could act like that was Sasuke?!

So he took a few quick and steady steps till he had passed Naruto. Naruto's eyes shot open widely, and gaped at the Uchiha, who was now smirking, but Naruto couldn't see. He glared and gripped onto the straps of his backpack, wishing it were the dark haired boys neck he was squeezing.

'That bastard!'

Naruto pushed forward, moving so that he was in front of Sasuke again. Only this time, instead of just pretending he wasn't there, he sent him a death glare as he passed.

This whole thing went on for quite some time. Naruto passing Sasuke, Sasuke passing him back, till they were both practically sprinting down the sidewalk together.

Sasuke, finally realizing how ridiculous this was, stopped abruptly and grabbed the blonde boys arm, stopping him and turning him slightly so they were face to face. Narutos eyes widened and he blinked, looking into Sasukes angry black ones.

"What the hell are we _doing_?"

Naruto stopped and thought for a minute, not really being sure. But then he looked back up and pointed his finger accusingly toward Sasuke.

"You were following me!"

The blonde felt a drop of sweat slide down his forehead at Sasukes face, who had his eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised.

"_You_ were following _me_, idiot."

Naruto growled and clentched his hand that had been pointing at Sasuke into a fist.

"I was NOT!"

"Then why were you walking behind me when school has started?"

"Because I'm late. Ever thought of that?" Naruto glared and pouted his lips as he crossed his arms, looking away a little. He glanced back at Sasuke.

"...So why are _you_ here? Let me guess, you're skipping," he snorted. "I knew it. I knew you were the type tha-"

"You're an idiot. Has anyone ever told you that? Heh, what am I thinking, of course they have."

Sasuke just shrugged and kept walking, a slight smirk on his lips. Narutos eyes widened at the insult. Just when he thought he had the upper hand... _this_ happens. He ran a few steps to catch up to him.

"What did you say, bastard?! I am not! You don't even know me!"

Said bastard glanced at Naruto then looked forward again, deciding to ignore what the other boy said.

"Unless you just hang out with other idiots, so noone ever has. But then again... it didn't seem like that yesterday. It seemed more like even the idiots wouldn't hang out with you."

Naruto stopped walking and stood there, Sasuke continuing to walk ahead of him. He blinked his deep blue eyes as he felt tears at the edges of them. What was with all this crying lately? He usually wasn't one to break down and sob at things other people would. He was used to it. But somehow, this guy always managed to say the most cutting things. But it was like he _wanted_ them to hurt him. Why was he even talking to this jerk?

Sasuke finally stopped walking when it hit him how mean that was. Not that he cared. Really. Sasuke was always either mean to people or completely ignored them. Noone cared about him, so why bother being nice? But it was like something about this kid always made him _want_ to say mean things to him. Then there was this feeling of wanting to... _apologize_. Sasuke clentched his fist and cursed under his breath. NO. NOT again. He glanced back at Naruto who still hadn't said anything.

Naruto was looking down at the sidewalk, his soft yellow hair covering his eyes so that Sasuke couldn't see his expression. 'Damnit,' Sasuke looked away. 'Maybe if I just get it over with, this... apologetic feeling will go away. But... Uchihas never apologize. And why should I say sorry to such an idiot when everything I say is completely true?'

"...I..." Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked up as he heard Sasuke start to speak.

"I... I'm late, so stop distracting me when I'm trying to get to school," he turned and kept walking, Naruto staring incredulously at him.

Sasuke glanced back, then looked ahead and sighed, as Naruto crossed over to the other side of the street and glared at him. 'Well... that was _sort _of like apologizing.'

Sasuke and Naruto both stood at the entrance to their highschool, waiting for the other to walk through the door first. Naruto thought maybe it was some sort of 'ladies first' thing, so he refused to let himself walk in before the other. Sasuke finally sighed and pushed the door open, Naruto walking in behind him. Naruto walked ahead as Sasuke took a turn towards the office, neither one still talking.

It had been like that the whole walk there. Naruto was obviously upset, and Sasuke felt it best to just ignore him. Even though the blonde boy had been sending hurt glares at him the entire time.

Sasuke walked down the hall, willing himself not to feel guilty, until he came to the door of the office. He walked in and up to the desk, waiting to be given his locker number and combination that they hadn't had ready for him yesterday.

Naruto was sitting at his locker, books in lap, with his head resting against the cool metal of his locker door. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, waiting for class to get over. He didn't feel like walking into class late. Especially third period, since Kiba had the same class as him. So he had decided to sit there and wait, just going over his thoughts of how evil his new enemy was.

He leaned his head back more and took in a deep breath, letting out a long sigh after it. He couldn't understand how a person could be so mean. He just never would. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps though. Looking up, he saw Sasuke, who was walking down the hall with a piece of paper in his hand, and looking at all the lockers he passed.

He finally stopped at one a few lockers down from Naruto. Naruto stared at him. Sasuke then lowered his hand with the piece of paper and looked up, noticing the blue eyes looking at him. He stared back for a moment, and neither one said a word. After a minute had gone by, he turned to the lock and started turning it to the first number in its combination. Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped up, pointing to Sasuke, then to the locker, and back to Sasuke. The raven arched an eyebrow at him as he began stuttering angrily and, of course, loudly.

"WH-What the?! What are you doing?!"

"Opening my locker."

"_Your_ locker?!"

"...Yes. My locker. Now can you shut up?"

Sasuke wondered briefly what had happened to his feeling of guilt, but figured it was probably washed away by all his feelings of annoyance.

Naruto glared and crossed his arms, turning away with a "hmph."

He frowned and looked down at the floor he was sitting on. 'God really must not like me...' he thought as he let out a sigh.

Sasuke continued stacking his books neatly in his locker, pretending the blonde wasn't there. He stared thoughtfully at it for a few seconds, before pulling a binder out and kneeling down to put it on the bottom shelf, having decided it fit better there. Naruto glanced over at him, then looked away when Sasuke looked back. He shrugged slightly and went back to organizing his new locker.

"Ya know..." the dark haired boy sighed as he heard that voice again. He'd had a feeling it was coming, after he had looked at him. But he'd REALLY been hoping he was wrong.

"I don't understand what your problem is. I tried to be friends with you, but you're still such an asshole. Why do you hate me so much? I mean... what did I do? And I know I'm not really the most popular person in school, so you don't have to tell me that!" Sasuke finally glanced over to him as he noticed his voice raising, and he saw him stand up.

"You think you know everything, don't you? You think you're so much better than me just 'cause-" He stopped when he heard the loud ringing of the bell. Sasuke arched an eyebrow slightly, still not saying anything to him. Naruto frowned and looked away, mumbling something that the other couldn't hear as the hall filled up with chattering brats.

Sasuke turned and walked to the bathroom, not really having to use it. He just didn't feel like putting up with all the noise and the being hit on by annoying women.

Walking out (after doing nothing but fixing his hair a little and washing his hands), he turned toward his locker and walked toward it, but stopped when he felt something clutch onto his arm.

"Hii, Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his head, coming face to face with exactly what he had been trying to avoid. Her pale blue eyes closed as she smiled at him and clung tighter to his arm.

"Where were you? I was looking for you all day. Probably trying to avoid Sakura, right? HAH, I would too. Man, that girl just can't take a hint. I mean-!"

"Who _are_ you?"

The girl let go of his arm and blinked at him.

"I'm Ino. We're in the same Science class. Remember? I was trying to save you from that annoying slut with the bad pink dye job?"

Sasukes mind went back to Science class yesterday. He remembered two girls beating the crap out of eachother and figured that must have been them.

"...Oh."

She smiled and grabbed his arm again, obviously taking 'oh' as 'oh yea, how could I forget, thanks so much for saving me.'

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she started walking through the hall with him, not seeming to notice the look on his face. A few people stared and whispered as they walked by, and just when Sasuke was about to push her off of him and tell her she was annoying, he heard a scream. Before he could even tell where it came from, he felt the blonde leach being pulled off his arm.

"Ino, you pig!! What the hell are you doing to Sasuke?!"

"Get off of me, billboard brow, I didn't hear him complaining."

"Maybe he just couldn't get a word in with your babbling!"

"What did you say?! You're one to talk, you loud mouth!"

"What?!"

Sasuke decided now was a good time to walk away. And he did so, neither girl noticing. He walked up to his locker and started to open it when he heard laughing and yelling to his right. He turned to see a boy with brown hair, not much bigger than Naruto, yet holding him against a locker by the collar of his shirt.

"But I didn't eat breakfast!"

"Well that's _your_ problem, blondie."

Naruto grabbed his hands and tried to pull them off of his shirt, but gave up after a minute and glared at him.

SASUKES POV:

I frowned and turned back to my locker, wondering what kind of loser gets bullied by someone like that. He wasn't even much bigger than him, and certainly not much scarier. In fact, he looked like just as much of a loser to me.

"K-kiba, stop, you already have lunch money."

Kiba turned around and looked at the same black haired girl who had given me Sakura's "love letter" yesterday.

"But I need a Kit-Kat!" he turned back to Naruto and shook him a little. "DOLLAR. NOW."

"What? But... But Kit-Kats are only 50 cents!"

"I want two, ok?" Naruto pouted his lips and glared at him.

"...No."

"What?! Who said you had a choice, you loser?!"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on my locker door, pushing it closed. This was getting annoying.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to give me a dollar before I throw your gay diary thing in the toilet again."

"It's not a diary, it's my poetry journal!"

"...Yea, that's so much less gay."

NORMAL POV:

Shino walked down the hall, making a turn towards Naruto's locker to get his folder for the project they would be working on. He glanced slightly at Ino and Sakura who were on the floor pulling eachothers hair and screaming things like bitch, slut, whore, skank, and basically anything in that general area of insults. He walked right past though, most the school having already been used to that by now.

"Four... Five... Sixseveneight."

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his dark glasses and walked towards Kiba, who was holding Naruto's book in his hand that didn't have a hold of Naruto's shirt.

"NINE..."

"What the hell are you doing?"

The counting stopped and both Naruto and Kiba turned to look at the person standing next to them. Kibas eyes widened slightly and he dropped the book, his other hand loosening on Naruto's shirt.

"Uhh..."

--------------------------

**Is it Sasuke or Shino:O**

**...Review. I'll try not to be as slow this time.**


End file.
